


Happy New Year

by asaprockme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, kind of a drabble idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaprockme/pseuds/asaprockme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve and Harry can't stop thinking about Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

And this is how it starts. It's about to be a new year; twelve minutes exactly until the clock strikes midnight and the cheers begin and the fireworks fly and the drinks are spilled and the lips are pressed together, and man, is the new year depressing.

And here I sit—now ten minutes and  _forty-five, forty-four, forty-three_  minutes until the clock strikes midnight—with a beer wedged between my hand and my eyes glued to the floor. There's people chatting around me merrily, very drunkly; laughs are left to roam out in the open, music fills the room. I don't want to be here at all. In fact, I'd much rather be watching the ball drop from Times Square in the comfort of my own home, in front of my own television, with my own arms wrapped around the only person I want to be with right now.

Except I'm not at home—I'm stuck here at Louis' shitty annual New Year's Eve (or is it technically New Year's Day?) party with people I don't know and don't care to know and people I like but don't like enough. Don't like nearly as much as I like Niall. And, yes, Niall is here as well. In fact, he's just around the corner in bird's eye view, chatting with that prick Josh, a beer (of course, he's fucking Irish) wedged in between his fingers.

And it's five minutes until the clock strikes midnight and I'm staring straight at Niall and his perfectly dyed hair and his slender frame and his flushed cheeks, and he's just spotted me. He's smiling wider now. He turns back to Josh for a split second before waving at him and coming my way. And, dear god, I'm hyperventilating, or at least on the verge of doing just that.

He still looks so perfect walking my way with his sparkling white teeth glistening under the bright living room lights. And he's stood before me now, fingers still clenched around that cold beer. He brings it up to his mouth to take a swig; pink, plump lips wrapping around the opening of the bottle and I can't help but imagine how good his pretty lips would look wrapped around my co—

"Hey, Harry," he interrupts my fantasies.  _Damn him_. "What'ya doin' all alone?"

And I sneak a glance at the clock hung on the wall behind him, and it's now three fucking minutes until the clock strikes midnight and I'm beginning to fucking sweat bullets. I can't go another year without a cheesy New Years kiss, I just can't, okay?

I look back at Niall—he's so beautiful—who's waiting patiently for me to answer his question, which I almost forgot because his eyes are so fucking blue and sparkly and just overall pretty. "You know," I shrug, trying to seem cool. I probably look like a dumbass, oh well. "Just thinking."

 _Two minutes, thirteen seconds, holy fuck_.

"'Bout?" He presses and my head is starting to hurt because, god dammit, there's only a minute and some forty seconds left.

"It's almost a new year," I try to sound enthusiastic, happy at least, but I fail. I fail miserably.

"So why the long face?"

Oh, I don't know, it's almost fucking midnight— _one minute and twelve, eleven, ten—_ and I don't have anyone to kiss.  _Again_.

"ONE MINUTE, EVERYONE!" Louis cheers from the other side of the room and everyone is starting to pair up with their lovers or their one night stands or whoever they can get their hands—or lips, I should say—on.

Zayn's with his catch of the day; some brunette with a borderline bad ombré. Liam with Sophia, a girl he's been seeing for some time, and Louis with Eleanor. And here Niall is, standing before me (does he not have anyone to kiss this year?) looking lost as ever.

I'm shocked to see the view before me, really. Last year Niall was snuggled up with some bloke he'd met five minutes before midnight and the year before that he was straight up snogging the living shit out of some guy named Daniel or something like that. (He was in one of my uni classes; I hated him.)

But this year (there's thirty seconds on the clock, boy, does time fly?) he's alone. He's looking at me now with something in his eyes that I can't put my finger on. And then he's smiling down at me where I'm sat on Louis' sofa, and he's reaching out towards me with an outstretched arm, and what is he doing?

But of course I let him take my hand and pull me up until I'm stood about four inches away from him.  _Twenty seconds_. He pulls the half empty bottle from my hand and sets our drinks on the glass table beside us. What? He looks up at me, those same sparkling blue eyes that I love.  _Thirteen seconds_. He places his hand on one of my shoulders.  _Eleven seconds_. He licks his lips, my knees almost give up.  _Ten, nine, eight... oh shit_.

And his fingers curl around the bone in my shoulder and he's tiptoeing up, face moving towards mine ever so slowly.

_Six, five, four..._

His face is in front of mine now and his breath (it smells like beer and tic tacs but I don't mind) hitting my face.

_Three, two..._

_One._

His lips are against mine and all I can hear is a muted  _HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!_  in the background, and all I can feel are Niall's lips against mine and my heart is thumping so fast that I feel like it might jump straight out of my chest. He cups my face with needy hands and his tongue smooths over my lower lip and my breath gets caught in his mouth. It's great.

And I don't know long we kissed—was it seconds, minutes?—but I can't find the will to care because it finally happened. My first New Years kiss happened with the boy I fancied the  _fuck_  out of, my best friend, Niall.

All too soon, though, he lets go and I'm left trying to follow his mouth for more, but instead he laughs and presses his forehead against mine. I'm happy. I feel like I'm shitting rainbows and I'm walking on the clouds.

"Happy New Year, Harry," he sighs contently. I don't say another word, instead I press my mouth against his again because I've waited so god damn long for this.

And it's twelve o'five now, and my lips are growing a bit numb from all the kissing. I should pull away but I just can't. But then I do when I hear Louis saying, " _it's about time_ ," from the side. My cheeks flush and Niall's giggling into the crook of my neck embarrassingly, and I really don't seem to mind because I just kissed Niall. What could be better than that?

_Happy New Year._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was bad. i wrote this at like 3 am one day oops


End file.
